The Legend of Zelda Goddess Crystals
by SamZelda
Summary: The prequel to Skyward Sword. When a mysterious girl falls from the sky, 8 year old Link finds her and takes her to his village. 10 years later, on the girls 18th birthday, strange things start to happen, and Link is taken on the biggest adventure of his life. Oh, and he's stuck with a fairy with anger issues the entire time.
1. The beginning

'3...2...1...Ready or not, here I come!' A young boy with straw coloured hair and sky blue eyes yelled. He turned around and ran from tree to tree, searching. After ten minutes of fruitless searching, the boy grew tired.

'ZELDA!' The boy yelled 'WHERE ARE YOU?' The only sound that came back was the sweet chirping of forest birds. Link Bushroot sighed and slumped against the leafy carpet at the base of the crimson oak. He stared upwards towards the canopy of leaves. The red light dappled his fair hair and skin. Link sighed again. Zelda was far too good at hide and seek. Suddenly there was a loud 'thump' and ruby-red leaves fluttered to the ground. Link sat up abruptly. He shook the leaves from his hair and began to scale the crimson oak.

After 5 minutes, Link had climbed about three-quarters of the way up the oak, which was an impressive feat for an eight-year old boy. Link grinned. He had seen a flash of gold amongst the red. Zelda must've climbed up the tree to hide. But when Link reached the treetop, he couldn't believe his eyes.

A girl, around the same age as Link, with golden hair tied in an intricate bun, pale skin and strange clothes was strewn, motionless, across a sturdy branch. Link gasped and shouted for help. The girl opened her eyes slightly. They were as blue as the water in the sacred spring, but with flecks of white.

'You...' she whispered 'Keep the crystal safe...' She reached out her shaking hand towards Link and opened it. A sparkling blue crystal pendant rested in her palm. Link reached out and took the necklace.

'Who are you?' Link whispered. The sounds of the Forest Tribes warriors were close. The girl closed her eyes . Link placed his ear close to her mouth. She was still breathing. Link heard the girls voice, as soft and quiet as the breeze.

'I... am ... Hylia...' The girl whispered.


	2. 10 years later

Hylia Moorflower, the older princess of the Forest Tribe groaned in disappointment.

"A feast?Why?" Her sister Zelda , Hylia wasn't really Zelda's , Zelda's father, had taken Hylia in when she had been found in the woods at eight years old.

"It's your eighteenth birthday Hylia. We need to celebrate!" Daughan chuckled. Hylia narrowed her eyes and stormed out of the tree "palace" they called ran towards the edge of the platform outside the door and dove towards the nearest tree. She landed with the greatest of ease on a small but sturdy branch then leapt from tree to tree, hardly disturbing the emerald green leaves. Hylia paused for a second as she stared up at the crimson oak. The red leaves fluttered in a light breeze, then lay still. She smiled and began to scale the tree. When her golden hair emerged from the treetop, she was greeted by a loud "Happy Birthday!". A hand reached down for hers and Hylia's eyes shone with grabbed Links hand and was lifted onto the platform. Zelda was sitting there with a small picnic full of Hylias favourite nuts and berries. She was munching a small chunk of...

"Is that shortbread?!" Hylia gasped. Zelda grinned.

"Of course it is! Fioni helped me smuggle some from the kitchen!" (Fioni was Hylia and Zeldas personal maid, but they thought of her more as a friend).

"Thank you..." Hylia whispered. Suddenly all went black. Something was wrapped around her neck. It felt as cold as ice on her warm skin. Link lifted his hands from her eyes and Hylia reached for her neck. In the middle of a silver chain was a sparkling blue crystal, the colour of pure springwater.

"How?" She twisted around to face Link. He grinned

"Well when I found you, you asked me to look after I did." Link looked sheepish "I lost it about seven years ago though, but one week ago I suddenly found 't that a coinidence!" He laughed.

Hylia had to stop herself from gasping.

"A...week ago?" Hylia stammered.

"Yeah, a week ago." Link smiled warmly. Hylia shook her head. It had to be just that. A coincidence. Hylia smiled back.

"Well its a wonderful gift." Link laughed nervously and Hylia laughed too. Zelda stood up and looked like she was about to say something. But then a strong wind blasted across the platform where they stood and Zelda screamed. Hylia and Link looked upwards to see a ferocious brown dragon bearing down on them. It let out a shriek before flying downwards and scraping its talons across the platform. Zelda let out another scream as she was dragged along by the claws and flown away into the depths of the forest

Hylia screamed "Zelda" before sprinting towards the edge of the platform and jumping off.

"Hylia!" Link yelled. A fall from this height could be fatal. He looked over the edge just in time to see Hylia disappear into the treetops.

Link took in a deep breath before following Hylia off of the platform and down into the forest below.


	3. The Sacred Sword

Link fell, the wind tousing his blond hair. The thin branches stung and snapped against his pale skin as he dropped through the canopy. He let out a loud 'oof' as he collided with a thick branch that had been hidden by the trees. After a lot of wincing, Link clambered into a sitting position and surveyed the area. Hylia was nowhere to be seen.  
"HYLIA?!" Link yelled. No answer. He cursed, stood up and leapt towards the village.

"WHAT?!" Daughan roared. "Zelda has been kidnapped by a dragon?! And Hylia has gone missing?!" He smashed his fist into the wall, splintering and denting the pale wood. Daughan turned to Link thoughtfully, then strode into the next room (which was used as a sort of closet). There was a lot of grunting, then Daughan emerged, clutching an ornate wooden chest, inset with silver decorations of birds and trees. He set it down in front of Link with a sigh.  
"This" Daughan stared at Link, then the chest "Is the sacred weapon of our tribe." Link gasped and ran a hand over the chest. Daughan chuckled and continued.  
"For years, there has been a legend told to the leader of this tribe. It tells of a blond hero clad in green who will rescue the princess and restore the land to its unified state. It also says that the hero will carry the weapon of this tribe when he fulfills his destiny. This hero, Link. It's you." Links head snapped up and stared at Daughan. Daughan chuckled again and clapped him on the back.  
"Take the sword Link. Take it and rescue my daughters." Link looked at the chest, then back at Daughan. He nodded and opened the chest. He knew what he had to do.

Half an hour later, Link slumped to the floor in desperation. He couldn't be lost already! Link brought out the map Daughan had left in the chest. It showed the way to the abandoned Forest Temple, where the dragon was rumoured to live. He should be close to it by now. Link folded the map carefully, checked his sword was secure, then scaled the nearest he poked his head through the dense foliage, Link closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. The air seemed so pure up here. When he opened his eyes, he nearly yelled in joy. A blue-grey dome connected to the marble walls of ruins protruded from a small clearing not 50 meters from Link. He descended the tree slightly, tested the branch, then hurried through the trees on the way towards the temple.

He jumped down softly from the last tree before the clearing and crept forwards. He couldn't be too careful. There was a quiet rustling, and a hooded figure scurried from out of the ruins and towards the other side of the clearing. Link was puzzled by this, so stealthily followed the stranger. The hooded figure was kneeling down, and looked to be testing a small patch of ground. Link drew his sword and the figure shot up. The hood fell off, revealing long, blond hair tied in an elegant was a faint groaning sound. Link approached the stranger (who he imagined was a girl from the hair) and circled around, but the girl turned around too, seemingly reluctant to show her face. The groaning intensified.  
"Face me." Link growled. The girl gasped, her hair floating around her face. Link had time to see wide blue eyes with flecks of white before the ground fell from beneath his feet and all went dark...


	4. The Forest Temple

Link awoke with a throbbing pain in his head and back. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Where was he? He was surrounded by dirt. Dirt and a magnificent marble arch. The arch! It must lead to the temple! Link jumped to his feet and immediately wished he hadn't. The pain increased into a sharp stabbing at the base of his spine. Link winced and for the first time, noticed a brown cloak crumpled at his feet. It must've fallen off of him when he stood up. It dragged up a memory. Hylia. Link whirled around searching. He even dug through the large clumps of dirt that had fallen with him through the hole. No sign of her. Again. Link drew his sword and hurried through the only path she could've gone down. The one that stretched beyond the marble arch.

When Link emerged into the hallway, he looked around him in wonder. Grey stone walls were dappled with ivy and moss in all different hues of green. Somehow sunlight was able to shine through, giving the room a sort of heavenly effect. Link didn't have time to admire the room for long, as a strange blue creature emerged from the floor. It had a huge blue mouth that opened horizontally and was attached to a sturdy green stalk. Link readied his sword and lunged at the creature. It dodged and opened its mouth, revealing a set of deadly looking teeth. Link panicked and slashed his sword wildly. One caught the creature in the mouth, slicing it in half. It blacked, then crumbled into dust, leaving a small heart floating where it had fallen. Link picked it up, curious. It sunk into his hand, and immediately, the pain in his back disappeared. Link gasped and tried stretching. No pain. Link thought he could get used to this adventuring thing!

When Link reached the end of the long hallway, he was fully refreshed due to the hearts he had collected from the creatures he had slain. One had proved difficult. It was yellow in colour and its mouth could open horizontally and vertically, which made it hard to kill it, as whichever way Link slashed, its mouth tended to open in the opposite direction. But he persevered, and eventually it was defeated. He emerged into the domed structure he had seen from the treetops. Huh. The hallway must've sloped upwards for him to be here. His brown boots clicked against the paved floor. Link heard a faint sobbing.  
"Zelda? Hylia?" Link yelled as he turned around. A small wooden cage swung gently from the pinnacle of the dome, and the sobbing seemed to be coming from there.  
"Hello?" Link shouted. There was a faint rustling, then Zeldas face peeked through the bars. She looked around and when her eyes rested on Link, she let out a scream of joy.  
"Fora! It's Link! Hylia told us he was here!" Zelda yelled to someone in the cage with her. Upon hearing Hylias name Link gasped  
"Hylia?!Where is she?!" Link yelled. Zelda opened her mouth as if to say something, but it was drowned out by the roar of the dragon and a scream.  
"Hyliaaaaa!" Link yelled as he ran towards the sounds of battle.


	5. Battle with the Dragon of the Forest!

When Link stepped through a huge hole in the wall (obviously made by the dragon) The first thing he saw was Hylia. She had wings and was throwing glowing balls of blue light at the dragon (none of which actually damaged it). Link scratched his head. He must be dreaming. He thought this until a ball of white hot fire blasted into Hylia and straight past his head. That brought him back to reality. He drew his sword and ran towards Hylia. She was unconcious, but alive. Link faced the dragon, who let out a blood curdling roar, dropped onto four legs and breathed a blast of pure air at Link. It almost blew him away, but he stood firm. He held up his sword as a sort of windbreaker, and it eased the pressure on him. Now he had to work out a plan. Aha! Everything has a weak spot! But where was it? The torrent of wind stopped abruptly and Link nearly toppled over. The dragon roared and three of the blue monsters Link had faced earlier burrowed out of the soft earth. So now Link had to face the dragon AND those things. It just wasn't his day.

Link had cleared out the monsters and was now focusing all his attention on the dragon. The dragon had risen onto two legs now and Links keen eyes spotted a patch of skin on the dragons lower belly that wasn't covered in armoured scales. He grinned, and when the dragon paused to blast Link with more air he sprinted forwards and thrust his sword into the centre of the monsters weak point. The creature screamed and thrashed around, losing some of its armour. Link pulled out his sword and jumped back so he would not be killed by the monsters wildly thrashing limbs and tail. But the dragon righted itself and began its assault all over again. Link sighed in desperation and defended himself as much as he could. The dragon was throwing everything it had at Link now. He skirted around the dragon and headed towards its tail. He jumped up onto the dragons tail and began to clamber up to its head. The dragon realised this and was bucking and twisting, trying to throw Link off. But Link had plenty of climbing practice and easily reached the top of the dragons head.  
"Sorry about this." Link muttered before driving his sword deep into the dragons head. The dragon screamed in pain and its skin began to darken. Its movement became stiffer the darker it became. Eventually It was motionless and pure black. Link yanked the sword from the dragons head. In doing so, the equilibrium of the dragon was destroyed, and the dragon collapsed into a large pile of black dust. Zelda ran over to the pile of dust and started searching for Link. His head broke though the top of the pile and he 'waded' down towards Zelda. He immediately ran towards where Hylia lay. A girl with brown hair was leaning over her.  
"Get away from her." Link growled. Zelda stepped between them.  
"Link. This is Fora. She can heal Hylia." Link backed down but still looked over what Fora was doing. She was muttering something while pouring a red iquid ito Hylias mouth. She turned around and smiled at Link.  
"Its a heart potion. It will help her heal" Fora turned back to Hylia "She should wake up soon" She stood up and motioned for Link to sit where she had been kneeling. Link followed her suggestion and moments later Hylia opened her eyes. She sat up abruptly and the first thing she saw was Link. She reached out her hand for his and he held it tight.  
"I'm so glad you're here" Hylia murmured as she leant in close to Link and... Their foreheads clunked together. Fora and Hylia both burst out laughing, as Zelda went bright red and Link rubbed his head in pain.

"Come on." Fora giggled "It's time we got back to the village!"

* * *

**Oh my gosh. **

**I would like to thank all the people who have read this so far. I am soooo happy right now :D **

**103 people read this according to the counter. Thanks to all of you!**


	6. Twilight Confessions

**Hi :) **

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit soppy but I neeeded to add some romance and the journey home to the village**

**The next chapter will be much more action packed I promise :)**

**Love you guys****  
Please favourite this and me I would soooooo appreciate it :D **

* * *

Link,Hylia,Fora and Zelda hurried through the darkening forest. The sky was a blend of blues, purples and blacks, along with the score of deep burnt orange that was the light from the setting sun peeking above the treetops. Hylia looked at Link. He must've gone through so much today for her and Zelda. Link seemed to realise he was being watched and glanced at Hylia. He smiled a warm smile, and Hylias heart fluttered. She had never felt this way before. Did she love him? Hylia didn't know it, but beside her, Link was thinking almost the same thing. Hylia paused for a moment to take in their beautiful surroundings. The trees looked dark and menacing against the sky, but Hylia found it strangely beautiful. Link noticed she had fallen behind, and jogged back to where Hylia was standing.  
"Beautiful, isn't it." Hylia sighed. Link glanced at her again.  
"Yeah, it is." Hylia turned around to see Link staring at her. Hylia blushed and they both looked away, embarrased. Link steeled himself and took a deep breath.  
"Look, Hylia. There's something I have to say-" Hylia rested a finger on his lips.  
"No. Let me speak first." Link looked reluctant, but stayed quiet. Hylia smiled and continued "Link. I have never felt the way about someone that I feel about you now." Link didn't respond"I... I just wanted you to know!" Hylia burst out through tears before running off.

Link stood still for a few moments. She felt the same way! He turned and raced after her. Link had always been faster than Hylia and Zelda both, so caught up with her in no time. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop and face him. Her eyes sparkled with tears and she looked away from him  
"Hylia!" Link cried. She turned to face him. He clutched her in a warm embrace and he could tell she was shocked. He pulled away.  
"Hylia, I feel the same way! I've always felt the same way, ever since I found you!" Link whispered. Hylia began sobbing and Link looked confused.  
"Don't worry!" She laughed "These are happy tears!"  
"I love you" They whispered in union before hugging, wiping away the tears and catching up to Fora and Zelda.

Zelda walked in complete silence when Hylia and Link joined the group again. She had always had a crush on Link, and it destroyed her to know that he was in love with her sister instead. Fora skipped to Zelda's side.  
"Don't worry about them." Fora whispered "I don't think it's meant to be." Zelda gave her a shocked look.  
"Why do you think that?" Zelda hissed back, giving Fora a worried stare. Fora hit her head as if she had said something she shouldn't twisted around to make sure Hylia and Link hadn't heard. They hadn't. She grinned nervously at Zelda.  
"Oh, I just think you and Link could stand a chance." Fora winked. Zelda blushed and shook her head.  
"No, I don't think we do" She whispered "I mean if I really do care about him, I want him to be happy." Fora gave her a knowing look  
"Sure, Zelda. Of course you think that." Zelda nudged Fora and laughed. At least she had a friend to cheer her up. Fora smiled,giggled and twirled laughed again but her face soon grew sombre. For how long could she keep both her and Fora's secrets?...

The lights of the village grew brighter the closer they got. The nightwatchman (who took over Links duty as lookout during the night) had spotted them almost immediately and had sent word to Daughan. At that very moment, Daughan was leading a small party to welcome his two daughters and the hero who rescued them. As soon as she saw her father, Zelda ran up to him and they hugged. Hylia walked over and curtseyed to him, but he brought her into the hug too. He soon let the girls go and approached Link. Link bowed and Daughan chuckled. He slapped Link on the back before pushing him towards Hylia.  
"The feast!" He bellowed " To the feast!"


	7. The Feast

**Thank you so much for reading so far :)  
Please feel free to review,follow and favourite  
Will try to add new chapters every day but may not always :)**

* * *

"To Hylia! And Link!" Daughan bellowed, raising his overflowing mug.

"To Hylia and Link!" The Forest Tribe yelled back before downing their own mugs of kenzie (a delicious warm drink mad from honey, deku nuts and fresh springwater (their version of beer and lemonade))The musicians launched into a lively song that all of the tribe danced along to. Well everyone apart from Zelda who sat alone on a sturdy branch near the treetops. She sighed and looked down at the clearing where the feast was being held. There was a rustling in the leaves beside her and a handsome but strange boy sat down next to her.  
"So why are you sitting here all alone, princess?" The boy leant in close. He smelt like rotting leaves. Zelda leaned away and the boy laughed.  
"Sorry if I offended you!" He grinned and Zelda could've sworn his eyes flashed red. She tried to stand, but the boy grabbed her hand.  
"Oh you're not going anywhere sweetheart. I need you as a hostage" He grinned again. His eyes were as red as blood now. Zelda opened her mouth to scream, but before she could even squeak, her vision blurred and all went black...

Hylia and Link laughed as they twirled around the clearing, feeling like they were the only people in the world. But they weren't and after bumping into Hainod (the strongest man in the tribe) and his partner five times, they thought it was time to stop. They collapsed onto a pair of worn wooden chairs, looked at eachother and laughed again. Fioni weaved through the twirling couples to finally reach where Hylia and Link were slumped. She carried three glasses of kenzie and a small bowl of sweetfruit. Link mumbled something like-"Thanks Fioni"- through a mouth full of sweetfruit. Hylia and Fioni giggled. Hylia picked up her glass of kenzie and motioned for Fioni to do the same. She reluctantly obeyed. Link was talking animatedly about the couples and Hylia was listening intently. Fioni swirled the kenzie around the cup, not even sipping it. Hylia eventually noticed this and put her arm around her.  
"What's wrong Fioni?" Hylia asked. Fioni tucked a strand of bright blue hair behind her ear and took a deep breath.  
"I can't find Princess Zelda anywhere! And I've looked everywhere!" Fioni burst out "And I'm worried because there was a strange boy hanging round here as well!" Fioni was sobbing now. Her outburst had attracted Fora's attention. She jogged over and gave Fioni a warm hug.  
"Go look for Zelda. Now!" Fora hissed to Hylia and Link. They looked slightly shocked but nodded and moved off.  
"I'll search from the sky if you search the ground." Hylia whispered to Link. He nodded, looking thoughtful. Did Fioni check the crimson oak? A hard breeze shook him from his thoughts and he saw Hylia unfold her wings and soar gracefully upwards. He smiled to himself and jogged towards the crimson oak.

Link's jog turned into a run when he saw the watchman lying face down on the ground. He checked for a pulse. It was faint, but there still was one. He propped him against the tree and scattered a couple of hearts that he had managed to keep from the Forest Temple on the watchman's chest. His breathing evened out and Link began to scale the tree. When he reached the top, he was greeted by the sight of an unconcious Zelda, tied in strange black cords. Link drew his sword and slashed away her bonds. Zelda's eyes flashed open and she sat up abruptly, gasping for breath. She was about to scream when she saw Link. She closed her mouth and began to shake. She wobbled to her feet and ran towards Link. She smashed into his shoulder and began to sob.

Hylia hovered above the village, searching. It was beautiful up here, but she had no time for that. There was a small flash of red and a pitch black crow soared from the trees and nearly knocked her clean out of the sky. She whirled around to face a boy around her age with light brown hair and dark brown eyes that had a hint of red. Oh, and he also had a pair of dark, feathery wings protruding from his back, similar to Hylia's. He grinned.  
"I would've brought your sister, but she was slightly too heavy to carry all the way up I think your little boyfriend might've found her by now." Hylia gasped and sped towards a small light, moving slowly through the forest.

Link looked over at Zelda. She was still shaking slightly and occasionally whimpered. She tried to stay close to Link and the lantern that he was holding. The flame of the lantern flickered in a strong breeze. Link grinned and looked up expectantly. But instead of being greeted by Hylia, he was thrown into a huge tree by a strange boy. There was a loud thump and crack. Before Link blacked out from the pain, he managed to whisper Hylia's name.

Zelda recoiled from the boy that had imprisoned her. He grinned and Zelda closed her eyes, ready for the same treatment as Link. But before the boy could even move, Hylia landed in front of her.  
"What do you want?!" She yelled. The boy laughed.  
"Isn't it obvious? I want you Hylia. You're the winged one that will save my master." Hylia relaxed.  
"You could've just asked" Hylia sighed. The boy grinned and motioned for Hylia to stand with him.  
"Oh I'm so happy!" He laughed again " You'll willingly save the demon king!" Zelda nearly screamed. The boy held Hylia in a tight armlock, trapping her completely. The commotion had gotten the attention of the tribe and Daughan, along with the strongest men had stormed into the small clearing where they stood.  
"What is going on here?!" He bellowed. "Who are you!?" The boy grinned  
"I am Refan. Prince of Darkness!" He turned to face Daughan "And I'm taking your beloved 'daughter' back home with me!" Hylia struggled against his hold, but he wouldn't let go. He unfurled a pair of pure black wings and rose partway off of the ground.  
"See you later beautiful!" He winked at Zelda before beginning to rise.

Refan smiled. He had secured the goddess. His father would be pleased. Nothing could stop him now. There was a sharp jerking, and Refan fell towards the ground. Zelda was hanging onto his leg, yelling "Let her go!". Refan groaned. Then an idea came to him. He grabbed Zelda's arm. He let go in shock. It couldn't be possible. Her true form was a... But then he grinned. Yes. That could work. He dropped Hylia and gripped both of Zelda's arms. A burst of power surged through his arms and she screamed. Zelda stared into his eyes and Refan almost felt guilty. But he was a demon. And demons didn't have feelings. With one last scream, Zelda began to disintegrate until all that remained was a small ball of light. Refan grabbed it and put it in a small bag at his waist, seeming ike he was swapping it with something else. He held in his hand a faintly glowing pink fairy. He turned towards Hylia.  
"I will give this fairy to your pathetic 'boyfriend' if you come with me." Hylia stood up and walked towards Refan.  
"You promise?" She hissed. Refan nodded and threw the fairy in the air. It spiralled down towards Link and rested on his chest, healing his terrible wounds. Hylia let herself be taken by Refan. He looked over towards Link, who was slowly sitting up with a groan. Hylia tried to yell his name, but Refan snaked a thick black shadow rope around her mouth. Link looked sharply upwards anyway to see Hylia entrapped by Refan. He rose to his feet shakily and drew his sword. The fairy spun slowly around his head, sprinkling Link with healing magic. The fairy looked in Refan's direction and seemed to hypnotically float towards him. He sighed and simply flicked the fairy towards Link  
"Now be a good girl and treat him nice, okay!" Refan yelled to the fairy before soaring upwards into the sky and disappearing into a reddish portal that crackled with electricity, leaving Link, Daughan and the fairy to wonder what had just gone on...

* * *

**I'm sorry the ending is a bit bad but the next chapter The Aftermath should be quite good.**

**Thanks for reading so far :)**


	8. The Aftermath

**Thank you all again :)**

**Please enjoy!**

**Thanks to truthseeker97 and Pat the pokemon for reviewing! **

**P.S. I do not own the legend of zelda in any way :( but one day i WILL work for nintendo!**

* * *

Link smashed his fist into the side of the wall as he stormed out of the tree 'palace'. Daughan yelled for him to come back, but Link had already leapt off into the forest. He eventually came to rest on a tall maple tree and slumped down into where the branch met the trunk. He drew his knees to his head, tucking himself into a ball and began to cry. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he shook with sadness. Link immediately lifted his head when he became aware of a soft tinkling sound. A small ball of pink light with wings was flapping in the air in front of him.  
"What do you want?" Link rubbed his eyes and put his head back down. The fairy landed on his knees and bobbed up and down.  
"Leave me alone!" Link snapped at the fairy. It's colour changed from a light pink to a darker pinky-red.  
"Now look here mister!" It yelled in a tiny voice "I want my memory back and the only way to do that is to stick with you!" It flapped around, clearly agitated. Link looked up slowly to face the angry ball of light.  
"Your. Memory?" Link whispered. The fairy sighed and sat back down on Links knee.  
"That demon Refan took away my memory and said that if I stay with you then he will restore them. So I guess I have to stay with you." The fairy groaned. "Sounds like complete and utter fun!" It laughed sarcastically. Link looked confused.  
"Fun?" He laughed. "Yeah. I'm stuck with a fairy with an attitude problem. Fun!" The fairy turned bright red and nearly screamed at Link but stopped herself just in time. A soft light penetrated the darkness where they sat. Link leaned over the branch and the fairy floated just above his head. Someone hurried through the darkness, carrying what looked to be a lantern underneath the dark green cloak that they wore. They soon walked over to the base of the crimson oak and whispered some strange words. The base of the crimson oak glowed a light green and a large hole similar in shape and size to a doorway appeared. The person turned around to make sure no-one was following. Link gasped and Fora disappeared into the green gateway.  
"Come on!" The fairy hissed. It was flying rapidly towards the gateway, and Link followed with great speed. Link dived into the gateway just as it began to close. The fairy followed close behind.

When they reached the other side of the gateway, they both gasped in shock. They were back in the domed area of the Forest Temple (Where Link had defeated the Forest Dragon earlier), only there was a large set of stairs extending downwards into the earth. They looked at eachother, nodded (well the fairy just bobbed) and headed down the stairs.

Link groaned. A long hallway, similar to the one he had travelled down earlier stretched in front of him. The fairy giggled and darted forwards. Link stared after her in amazement. So now he was stuck with a bi-polar fairy? Could his life get any weirder right now?! There was an ominous rumbling behind him. He gulped and turned around. A giant red plant monster was storming down the stairs.  
"RUN!" The fairy squealed. Link began to sprint. The creature began to close in on him and Link looked behind him in panic. He wished he hadn't.  
A foul-smelling yellow liquid salivated from its mouth filled with giant teeth as sharp as razor blades. Link closed his eyes and readied himself for the pain of being destroyed by the creature. A bright pink and green light pierced the darkness of his solitude. Link opened his eyes and turned around. The fairy had erected a bright shield of light which was shielding them from the creature. Fora was standing next to the fairy, throwing balls of green light. Link drew his sword and leapt towards the creature. He embedded his sword in the monsters tongue, pinning it to the ground. Fora grinned at him and thrusted a giant green energy sphere into the creature. It screamed and exploded into a black cloud of ash that feel to the ground in a small heap. Fora squatted and blew the ash. It twirled in a small hurricane before becoming solid. It was an egg. Fora smiled and cradled the egg in her arms.  
"Come Link. I have much explaining to do."

* * *

**Please R and R**

**Sorry for not updating in ages been SUPER busy!**

**Oh PM for questions/ideas!**


	9. The Past

**Hi! Sorry for not updating - I've been CRAZY busy and couldnt access my PC -.-  
Anyway, on with the story~**

* * *

"A long, long time ago, there was nothing. No earth. No skies. No trees. No life. And the nothingness looked like it would go on forever. Until from nowhere, a spark appeared. This spark became the Great Goddess. She was the only living thing in the vast nothingness, and it saddened her. So she created three other beings, similar to herself, so she would no longer be alone. These three beings were girls called Farore, Din and Nayru, and each possessed powers. Din was able to control fire and was strong and willful. Nayru could control temperatures and was wise and calm. And Farore could control the earth and was kind and playful. The great goddess was happy she had companions, and called them goddesses. They were all content, until the three goddesses became tired of the nothingness and eachother. So together, the three goddesses agreed to create life. Din created a sphere of fire, and Nayru cooled the outside, while keeping the core as hot as it could be. Then Farore grew trees and grass to sustain life. The three goddesses showed the great goddess, and to begin with, she was pleased. But soon it became clear that they had used too much power, and that they could not survive without it. So that she would not be alone, the great goddess created a race on the world the three goddesses had created, and called them Hylians. She took the life from the three goddesses and put each one into a Hylian. And so that they would still have power, but not be reliant on it for their life, she created a great crystal that contained their powers. All was peaceful, with the three goddesses being treated as such by the Hylians. But something changed. A Hylian man found the crystal and absorbed power from it. He used it for evil, and to hold power over the Hylians, and to even kill the three goddesses Hylian forms. The great goddess was extremely angry, and transformed the Hylian into a beast, and sealed him in the furthest corner of the nothingness, where he no longer could stay on the world the goddesses had created. She was scared that another Hylian could attempt the same thing, so created a city above the goddesses world, where she picked some of the strongest, wisest and courageous members of the Hylian race, and gifted them with the power to defend themselves, and the power to escape."  
Fora paused for a second and looked back at Link. "Are you understanding this so far?" Link nodded.  
"But I still dont understand what this has to do with you." He sighed. Fora smiled and unfurled a pair of brown and white wings, with tips of green. Links mouth dropped open in shock.  
"Now where was I... Oh yeah, the power to escape." Fora motioned to her wings "And they were granted wings, so that they could travel inbetween the sky city and the earth. And she made sure that the goddesses were kept safe, by placing their spirits into newborn babies, and not telling of their identities. When the girls with the goddesses spirits reached 18, she revealed to them their identities and powers, so that they could protect themselves from any other threats. The great goddesses plan worked, to begin with. But 4 years later, when the goddesses had reached their 22nd birthdays, the Hylian banished into the nothingness returned. On the earth he had amassed an army of followers, who he granted powers to. He created twisted versions of the goddesses guards, with dark wings and powers and without souls. The great goddess panicked, and consorted with the elders to form a plan. The goddesses spirits would be placed into infants once again, so that they would be safe. But the evil Hylian was intent on the demise of the great goddess, and sought her power. So as the three goddesses were placed into an infant, so was the great goddess. But something went wrong. The three goddesses retained their memories and powers, while the great goddess only had her memories. The war between the evil forces and Hylian Guardians raged for 8 years, and the four girls grew up knowing of their importance. The war had all but destroyed part of the world they had created, and without their help, the evil ones forces would destroy it all. On the 8th year of the great war, the evil Hylian that had been banished managed to get into the city in the sky. The three goddesses, even though only 8 years old, fought against him bravely, to stop him from reaching the great goddess. She had regained some power, and knew that they could not survive in the city any more. The three goddesses still needed to draw power from the crystal, so the great goddess split it into four, once piece each. Farores was green, Dins red, Nayrus purple, and the great goddesses a brilliant blue. Then the four goddesses fled the city in the sky using the wings gifted to them to escape. But the evil being sent his creations after them, and they were forced to split up. Din flew to the volcanic regions, while Nayru flew to the deserts. Farore and the great goddess flew to the forests, the great goddess planning to fly to the waterfall and icy regions. But the great goddess was attacked by the evil beings soldiers, and disappeared. Farore searched for her... sister after evading the evil soldiers, but could never find her. Presuming her dead, she found a place to hide and protect the crystal, even creating a dragon guardian to protect her. And she stayed in an old temple built to honour the goddesses that the forest people had built over 100 years ago. Until 10 years later, an evil force corrupted the dragon guardian and it turned on Farore. It went off in search of the great goddess, but returned with a different girl."  
Links eyes widened.  
"You mean... The dragon took Zelda because he thought she was the great goddess?" Fora nodded and smiled.  
"The dragon wasn't too wrong actually... He just mistook Zelda for another, who looked very similar. Have you noticed I never named the great goddess? I think you can probably guess who she is now." She smiled again, and Link nodded slowly.  
"So... Hylia is the great goddess? The one with unlimited power over everything?" Fora nodded again and replied.  
"Yep." She giggled and Link looked puzzled. "And I am Farore!" Link looked suspicious.  
"Really? Show me some of your powers then!" Fora/Farore grinned at the threw her arms in the air, and plants erupted from beneath their feet, lifting them up to a gap in the wall, which Farore leapt through into a small chamber. "Come on Link!" He blinked in surprise and followed her, the fairy sulking behind him. In the centre of the room, there was a sort of altar, and floating a few inches above it was a sparkling green crystal. Farore placed her hand against it and green sparkles twisted around her body.  
"Hey, can you pick up that egg I made?" She shouted back to Link. He nodded and blinked again before picking up the egg that Farore had turned the giant plant creature into. It had been carried up along with them on the plants. Link carried it over to Farore and placed it on the altar. She placed her other hand on the egg and the sparkles carried from her body onto the egg. It glowed a bright green and expanded, turning back into the plant creature, but a lot smaller. Farore smiled and picked up the little plant creature and showed Link.  
"This is my gift. I can create life, and control the earth beneath our feet, and most living things upon it." She smiled, placing the plant creature on the ground and letting it slither away to find somewhere to plant itself. The fairy darted forward into Farores face.  
"Can you help me? My memories were taken by Refan!" Farore smiled.  
"To a degree, yes. I can partially restore your memory for you. But I am not powerful enough to restore them all. You have to find the person who took them, they are the only one who can restore them to a whole." The fairy dropped a few inches in the air and turned a light blue.  
"But he's in the demon realm, with Hylia!" Farore chewed her cheek in thought.  
"There is a way to reach the demon realm... But someone needs to harness all that power... And we'd need to unite the crystal again..." Farore sighed. "I will retsore your memories for now, and we will discuss how to access the demon realm tomorrow." Farore cupped the fairy in her hands, and a green glow surrounded her. Then the glow faded, and Farore let the fairy go.  
"The memories should return quickly. Just relax and let them surface" The fairy bobbed in the air before freezing. Its body turned a brightt green, and the glow was so bright, both Link and Farore had to avert their gaze.

_The light from the sun filtered down through the green leaves, creating a dappled effect on the ground. High up in the trees, a young girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes sat in the join between two branches of a tree. Opposite her, slumbering against the trunk of the tree, was a young boy, with dirty blond hair. The girl had a wad of paper, and grasped a wooden pencil, with which she was gently scribbling on the paper. For a moment, she paused and looked up at the boy. His mouth was open in a small 'o' and his hair fell in front of his eyes, making him look almost angelic. Then his eyes (a sparkling blue) snapped open and he grinned at the girl.  
"What ya drawing there Zelda?" The girl, Zelda, blushed and tried to hide her papers, but the boy leant across and grabbed them. On the paper was an incredibly life-like sketch of the boy, capturing his angelic expression perfectly.  
"Wow..." The boy stared at the picture before looking up at Zelda and grinning. "This is great!" The girl blushed as the boy continued "Can I keep it? I want to always be reminded of how great an artist you are!" Zelda nodded shyly.  
"But only if I can sign it, so you can one day show everyone your original Zelda Moorflower artwork!" The boy grinned and nodded too.  
"Oh, put my name too! So people know that its me!" Zelda nodded again and picked up her pencil.  
**By Zelda Moorflower, age 8  
A portrait of my sleepy little friend... Link.  
**Link grinned and carefully folded the paper, and tucked it into a small leather pouch at his waist. Voices called for them from far away.  
"Oh! I forgot about the party!" Link groaned. Zelda giggled and jumped off of the tree.  
"How can you forget your own party, silly? Have you forgotten that your birthday was 3 days ago?__"  
"N-No! Its boring... I dont like being the centre of attention."  
__"Liar!" Zelda poked out her tongue and ran off. " If your that bored, we can run off and play hide and seek later!"..._

The light faded, and the fairy bobbed slowly up and down once more.  
"W-what happened?" Link shrugged at the fairys question.  
" I dont know, all I saw was a flash of green light." The fairy turned bright red.  
"L-Link? I-Is there a picture in your pouch?" Link paused for a second and rummaged around in his pouch and brought out a folded, tattered piece of paper. He unfolded it to show a lifelike (but faded) sketch of him as a small boy, sleeping against a tree.  
"How... Did you know about this?!" Link's hand shook slightly. The fairy spiralled above the paper.  
"I saw Zelda draw it... But... I can't have been there... Could I?" She sunk downwards to hover only a few milimetres above the drawing. Farore coughed slightly, and both Link and the fairy turned towards her.  
"But can you remember anything about yourself? A name? A home? A family?" The fairy bobbed from side to side.  
"My name is... I... I can't..." The fairy seemed to stare into the distance. Suddenly snapping back to reality, she zoomed to Farores ear and whispered something frantically. Farore smiled slightly and cupped the fairy in her hands.  
"Well in that case... I'll have to name you myself.." A green glow surrounded the fairy, diminishing her glow slightly. Link could see the shape of a small girl sitting cross-legged in Farores palm, with the fairys wings protuding from her shoulder blades. Then Farore threw her hands upwards and the fairy spiralled upwards, the green glow extending behind her, like a tail. Then she dropped down, stopping mere centimetres away from the ground.  
"I am Zephira!" She yelled happily, before spiralling around Link with glee. Link snickered.  
"Maybe a name and your memories has sorted your personality issues!" Zephira turned red and hurled herself at Links face, slapping him with her tiny hands (really doing no damage at all). Farore sighed and clicked her fingers. A green portal opened beneath Link and Zephira, and they fell down into it, still squabbling. Farore smiled as the portal closed. That fairy was carrying a great secret, and a great power as well, and Farore hoped that Zephira could be trusted with that power.


End file.
